Even After All This
by Elizabeauty
Summary: Yuki's made a big mistake, and now he has to figure out how to fix it, and win his Shuichi back.
1. What Have I Done?

**Even After All This...  
**Chapter 1: What Have I Done?

All was silent in the apartment. Yuki was laying oh the couch peacfully, just thinking. Trying to gain inspiration. A few moments passed, when suddenly...

"BATH TIME!"

Shuichi leaped up from behind the couch, and fell atop the blonde. All he wore were a pair of silky red boxers. An "oof" sound came from Yuki, as Shuichi landed.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's time for us to take a bath, Yuki!"

Shuichi looked so happy, sitting on Yuki, smiling. It took only a push to the floor to wipe that smile off.

"You go ahead."

Yuki stood up and looked coldly at SHuichi. He turned his back.

"I don't do baths."

With those words, Yuki walked into his little office. Shuichi's eyes began to water.

"Okay..."

His voce was small and squeaky. He didn't expect an answer, or for Yuki to have even heard him. Slowly, he got up and tossed some random clothes, and slipped into his shoes. He opened the door.

"I'm going out... Bye, Yuki."

Yuki wasn't meant to hear that either. Quietly, Shuichi walked out and shut the door behind him. He had no clue where he was going, but he had to go for a walk. His feet wouldn't have been able to stay still. Shuichi reached the front door and opened it. Rain. That wouldn't stop him, he ventured out to walk in the dreary evening.

Back in the apartment, Yuki groaned. He sat in his chair and turned on the radio. It was a station which played American songs. Shuichi had a liking for them.

"_...you are the antidote that gets me by, something strong like a drug that gets me high. What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold..._"

He froze, staring at the radio. Leaning back, with a blank expression, he listened to teh song. Finally it ended. Yuki then realized.

"That song... It should be about me..."

He smirked and shook his head.

"Gods, I'm an idiot."

Yuki got up and walked into the living room. No Shu-chan. He began to head to the bathroom, maybe Shuichi was taking that bath alone. Gently he opened the door, not wanting to alarm the smaller boy.

"Oh God."

The bathroom was lit with beautiful, heart-shaped, candles, a brand of candle hard to get. Especially, the cinamon scented ones, which these ones just happened to be. Yuki breathed in the scent. Shuichi had remembered Yuki mentioning how he liked the smell of cinamon.

Yuki looked around a little more. There were lovely, deep red and white rose petals scattered artistically all over the floor, around the bath, and even some in the bath. The towels hanging neatly on the rack were fuzzy and red to match teh whole theme.

Yuki kneeled down to feel the water. It was the perfect temperature, and had a wonderful feel to it. Somehow it felt like the water was softer than usual. The writer got up and wiped his hand off on one of the towels. Then he leaned on the bathroom counter, to look in the mirror. The moment he did, he felt even worse, than before.

_**Yuki... Will you marry me?**_

There it was, written in cinamon, red toothpaste.

* * *

A/N: Alright! Meh first Gravi fic, and it's not gonna be a one-shot! I loosely have the story planned out. But I still gotta write everything out! Please review!  



	2. Unconcious

**Even After All This...  
**Chapter 2: Unconcious

"Achoo!"

Nakano Hiroshi, the guitarist of Bad Luck turned towards the direction the sneeze came from. He walked over to where it came from, around the corner. There he saw Shuichi curled up against the wall. Right there, where the rain was drenching him.

"Shuichi!"

Hiro was angry, and concerned all at the same time. Angry, because Shuichi could catch himself a cold. Concerned, because there is deffinently a reason Shuichi's out here.

He walked over to the pink haired boy, and wrapped his coat aroudn him. Shuichi needed it more than he himself. Hiro then wrapped an arm around Shuichi's shoulders.

"What're you doing out here?"

Shuichi sniffled. Hiro couldn't figure out if he was sniffling from the cold or if he was crying.

"Hiro..."

Shuichi threw his arms around the brunette, and began bawling. Hiro hugged him back, petting his hair, as to soothe him.

"It's all right Shuichi. It's ok."

"H-hir-roooo... I-it's n-not o-ok! I-I..."

Shuichi hicupped for air, between sobs. He couldn't speak this way, it just wasn't possible. Hiro just tried harder to comfort him. It worked, soon, Shuichi was breathing fairly normal again.

"Hiro... I was gonna propose to him tonight. I know, I'm the girly one, it's backwards... But if I don't do it, he never would. And... I always wanted to get married, Hiro."

"I know, Shu-chan... Remember when we were little, your _little_ sister dressed you up as a girl, and married you to me?"

Shuichi let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah... That was fun..."

"So, what happened?"

"I'd set the bathroom up all nice, right? So, I go and tell Yuki that it's bathtime, and he tells me that he doesn't do baths..."

"Oh?"

"And... And... Hiro! It took me hours to get the bathroom just right! The water! The petals! The toothpaste! And he just pushes me off, and goes to hide in his office."

The toothpaste? Hiro opened his mouth to ask, but decided not to. For Shuichi's sake. Instead he got up, and offered his hand to Shuichi.

"Come on, you're staying with me."

Shuichi hesitated, before taking Hiro's hand. Hiro pulled the smaller boy up with ease. Hiro turned and began to walk away when he heard a faint call of his name, then a splash. He turned back quickly, to see Shuichi, lying in a puddle.

"Shuichi!"

Hiro ran back over to Shuichi, and lifted his head, feeling his forehead. It was burning up. Quickly picked Shuichi up and began to walk home, Shuichi covered up in his coat.

His purple eyes opened slightly, his voice was weak and frail.

"Hiro..."

And then he was unconcious again.

* * *

A/N: Yay! It's liked! Thank you guys for reviewing! I really have no clue what's gonna happen. All I know is how I want to make it end. But don''t worry it will indeed end up Yuki x Shuichi. I can't have either of them with anyone else, I'm sorry, it'd pain me. Well... Review! 


	3. Cold Search

**Even After All This...**

Chapter 3: Cold Search

"God, dammit it's cold!"

The blonde writer shivered as he walked through the early evening streets of Tokyo. He'd checked the kareoke bars that Shuichi occasionally goes to after work. He'd checked that candy shop he likes so much. He'd checked the place with all those games, including DDR.

Shuichi wasn't at a single one of those places.

Yuki was now on his way to check NG. Even if he wasn't there, maybe someone would know where he was.

Then it dawned on Yuki...

"Why the hell am I walking?"

He'd been so upset, that he had forgotten his car keys. Heck, he'd forgotten he had a car. Luckily, his wallet was tucked safe in his pocket. The blonde held out his hand, to hail a cab.

One stopped and Yuki climbed in the back.

"Where to?"

"NG Studios."

"Right away."

With that, the driver began to drive to NG. Yuki sat back, rubbing his temples. Another migraine. Maybe if he stopped drinking so much, they wouldn't be quite so frequent.

"Pretty cold day out. Eh, Mister?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think it'll snow soon?"

"Maybe."

Yuki was beginning to get annoyed.

"So why're you on the way to NG?"

"Is it really any of your business?"

The driver hung his head slightly.

"...No."

It was obvious that the driver had been put in his place. He wasn't going to try and pry into Yuki's business anymore. A small smirk of satisfaction played its way on his face, momentarily. That was before he remembered why he was in the cab. The smirk was wiped off immediately.

Moments passed, as Yuki grew more and more worried. He kept trying to think to himself that it's all ok. That Shuichi's at NG.

The cab came to a halt, and the driver turned around, to look at Yuki.

"That'll be--"

Yuki got out of the car, before the driver could even get to the price.

"How rude..."

As the taxi drove off, Yuki made his way into the busy halls of NG. A lot of the people there were unfamiliar, yet occasionally one would randomly say "Hey Eiri-san!" or "Hi, Sir!"

He caught a glimpse of Fujisaki. Yet, he couldn't remember his name.

"...Fu..."

Screw it. Yuki wasn't gonna strain himself trying to remember. He had to find Shuichi. Yuki approached Fujisaki, and tapped him on the shoulder. Fujisaki turned around, surprised to see Yuk istanding there.

"You..."

"Yes, Yuki-san?"

"Has Shuichi been in?"

"Hmm... I haven't seen him. Maybe K-san or Tohma have?"

Yuki muttered his thanks, and walked off, hoping to run into the sniper on his way to Tohma's office.

He reached Tohma's office, obviously he had no such like running into the crazy American. Yuki reached for the door knob.

"Wait!"

That was in American...

Yuki turned to see K, with a wide smile on his face, and his big gun in hand. K stared at Yuki.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Shuichi. Have you seen him?"

K looked at the ceiling, thinking.

"Nope!"

He began to reconsider his answer.

"...Oh! No... That was Ryuichi... Nope!"

Yuki shook his head. Last time they had spoken, K had been less... Silly. He turned back to Tohma's door, and opened it, walking in. Tohma sat in his chair, looking at a magazine. He glanced up at the taller man.

"Oh! Eiri-san!"

Tohma quickly put the magazine in his drawer.

"Good to see you! Any particular reason why you've shown up here?"

"I lost Shuichi, I'm looking for him."

"Oh... I haven't seen him in quite awhile, maybe you should ask Fujisaki?"

That's his name! Yuki shook his head.

"No, I already asked him..."

"What about Nakano-san?"

Nakano-san... It took a few moments for it to process that that was Hiro's family name.

"I haven't run into him."

"I don't believe he's in, either."

Simple enough, Shuichi must be with Hiro. But where would they be? The train of thought was brought to a screeching halt, when a gunshot was heard, as well as American words.

"Don't touch!"

* * *

A/N: So tired...Just finished the chapter for y'all. You better love me for this. The next chapter is likely to be Shuichi centered again. That might be how it works... Switching between teh two every chapter... I dunno. Plus, a side note, I like K's American words. "BIG NEWS!" Ahh... Enjoy the chapter, guys... 


	4. Sickness

**Even After All This...**  
Chapter 4: Sickness

Shuichi opened his eyes, to see Hiro's face, hovered over his. Hiro's hand was rested upon Shuichi's delicate forehead. The pink haired boy really was not feeling well. He was burning up, yet cold at the same time, his stomach felt sick, as though he could throwup at any moment.

"What time is it?"

"Around ten o'clock at night."

The pink haired boy tried to sit up, but was greeted by more pain, and Hiro's hand gently pushing him down.

"You need to rest, Shu-chan."

Shuichi nodded, and got comfortable on Hiro's bed. He then wondered where Hiro was gonna sleep, but the thought was pushed away, as an unexpected smell entered his nose. The smell of a bologna sandwich. The same smell that usually made him hungry, was now making him so nauseous. Too nauseous.

"I gotta go!"

Shuichi jumped up and ran to bathroom. Hiro could hear the sound of Shuichi's vomiting. After a few moments, Shuichi came back, slightly out of breath.

"You, okay?"

Shuichi nodded slightly, as he went to sit down on the bed. Hiro picked up the sandwich, and looked at it.

"I guess it's best not to offer you this..."

The smell hit Shuichi's nose again. He got up and ran to the bathroom again.

"Get rid of it, please!"

Hiro got up, and went to the kitchen, to wrap the sandwich up in plastic. He'd have to eat it later, if Shuichi wasn't better. He stuck the sandwich in the fridge, and went back to sit on the bed. Again, Shuichi came back, looking paler than before. He looked around for the sandwich, scared he was gonna have to run to the bathroom again.

"It's gone. I put it in the fridge."

Shuichi nodded, then sighed, leaning back on the side of the bed. Hiro scooted towards Shuichi, and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Are you okay, Shuichi?"

Shuichi put his hand on his forehead. It was no longer warm, but instead room temperature. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm better, then earlier."

He put on a small smile, since he still had no desire to really smile. Hiro rubbed his stomach in small, gentle circles. Shuichi's eyes closed, this was rather calming.

"You need to rest, okay Shuichi?"

"O... kay..."

Shuichi seemed to already be half asleep. Hiro picked his legs up, and turned him so he was laying on the bed the right way. He leaned close to his head, and kissed him on his forehead.

"Get better, Shu-chan."

**

* * *

**

Hiro rubbed his eyes, sleepily, being awoken by the sounds of more vomiting. It was nearly morning. He got up, and walked towards the bathroom. There was Shuichi bent over the toilet. The guitarist bent down and patted the singer's back.

"Hiro... I want My Yuki..."

"I'm not sure if--"

"I WANT MY YUKI!"

Hiro looked taken aback. He wasn't sure if Yuki would be willing to come for Shuichi, but he had to try.

"Alright, Shuichi. I'll go find him for you."

Shuichi looked up at Hiro, with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you, Hiro!"

Shuichi quickly flushed the toilet, and brushed his teeth. Hiro waited for Shuichi to finish, before going on his search. Shuichi finished, and Hiro led him back to bed.

"Hirooo... I'm not tired anymore."

"Alright, but you need rest. Go watch TV or something, just don't go to work."

"Ok!"

Shuichi flipped on the TV with the remote. He began going through the channels at an intense speed. Hiro was surprised that anyone would be able to tell what was even on, at these speeds.

"I'll be back, I'll go out and find Yuki."

Hiro grabbed his coat, and went for the door. He heard Shuichi call.

"Thank you, Hiro!"

Shuichi's voice sounded a little happier, this made Hiro smile, as he walked out. He was off to find Yuki Eiri. Little did he know, that Yuki was searching for him as well.

* * *

A/N: Alright, chapter 4 is done! My story's going in a rather odd direction, but it is still planned to end the same way. I hope you enjoyed this chpater! 


	5. Two Searches and A Find

**Even After All This...**  
Chapter 5: Two Searches and A Find 

While on his search for his young lover, Yuki realized that he as no idea where Hiro lived. This was indeed, a bad thing, seeing as Hiro's place was the most likely hiding spot for Shuichi.

Instead of swallowing his pride, and walking back inside NG, and asking for directions, he thought of other places the two might be. "Karaoke Bar" came to mind. Shuichi would go out, get drunk and sing on stage, right? Singing always seemed to help the singer when he was down... Usually, it seemed.

With this in mind, Yuki walked to the nearby karaoke bar. He knew for a fact that Shuichi was well known in it. He'd been dragged there once.

* * *

Hiro arrived at the apartment building, in which the couple lived. He parked his motorcycle, and surveyed the surrounding cars. Yuki's was parked in his usual spot.

"So he's here?"

Hiro shrugged, and made his way to Yuki's front door. He knocked, and awaited an answer. To his surprise, it wasn't Yuki who answered. Unless of course, he'd gotten a dye job, contacts, and shrank.

"Uh... Is Yuki here?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Uesugi Tatsuha, younger brother of Eiri. You?"

"Hiro... I'm a friend of Shuichi's..."

"OH! The guitarist of Bad Luck?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I have your autograph?"

Tatsuha quickly grabbed a pen and paper off the nearby table, and held it out to Hiro. Hiro took the paper and pen, and scribbled his name. Tatsuha took it back and admired it.

"So... About Yuki?"

Tatsuha broke his trance, and looked up at Hiro, and shrugged.

"I dunno where he is."

Hiro cursed under his breath.

"Thanks anyways..."

As Hiro walked away, Tatsuha stuck his head out the door.

"HEY! Can you send Sakuma-san over?"

No response.

"HIRO!"

Too late... He was gone, and Tatsuha was left alone, whimpering, and saying something about Ryu-chan.

Now Hiro would have to figure out where Yuki would be, this early in the morning. Where on earth would he be?

* * *

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, as he spotted a drunk college student, yelling at the bartender. Quickly, Yuki served the bar. No signs of pink hair. As he was walking out, he felt a tug at his arm.

He turned, hoping to see Shuichi. But he didn't. He just so happened to see a pink bunny. He rolled his eyes, he knew where this was going.

"Oh! Yuki-san! Kumagoro's been looking for Shu-chan!"

Yuki felt a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Shu-chan." Only he should be calling Shuichi "Shu-chan." Not Ryuichi. He let out an angry sigh, as he tried to push the anger back down. Ryuichi jsut might know where HIS Shuichi was.

"I was looking for him too."

"Oh..."

"Do you know where Hiro lives?"

Ryuicihi ponedered for a few moments, wiggling around, as he did. Yuki just shook his head. How did he get into this?

"Yeah!"

"Let's go."

Yuki grabbed Ryuichi and pulled him by the collar. They were outside the bar, when Yuki let go.

"Which way?"

Ryuichi smiled.

"Follow me!"

Off he began walking, humming to himself. Yuki reluctantly followed. after about 10 minutes of the walking, they finally arrived at Hiro's door. Yuki was about to pound on it, when he heard someone.

"Yuki!"

It was Hiro. Hiro ran up to the two standing in front of his door.

"Where've you been? I've been searching for you."

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Shuichi wanted me to find you. He was sick last night."

Ryuichi put up Kumagoro, and made him look sad.

"Oh, poor Shu-chan..."

The anger surged through Yuki's stomach again.

"I looked at your house, but a black haired guy... Tatsuha... answered. He said something about you, Sakuma-san."

Ryuichi pointed to himself.

"Me?"

"Yeah... Do you know him?"

Ryuichi thought for a moment, looked at Kumagoro, then shook his head.

"Nope. No Tatsuha!"

Yuki sighed.

"Can we go in, now?"

Hiro nodded and opened the door.

"Shuichi! I'm here, and so is Yu--"

Hiro froze when he noticed Shuichi digging in the fridge. That bologna snadwich from earlier was now almost gone.

"I guess you're feeling better?"

Shuichi nodded, with a grin. He noticed the tall blonde. Shuichi ran to him, and tackled him.

"YUKI!"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5 complete. Fluff might begin to appear in the next chapter... I dunno... You know what? I suck at titles. 


End file.
